My Everything
by Vanui
Summary: All it takes is a little bit of pain and some tears to realize what's important to you.


A/N: Hello again, everyone. I've been obsessed with AKB48 lately, a girl group that is very popular in Japan right now. This story is based on one of their dramas, called Majisuka Gakuen. I heavily advise not reading unless you have seen both seasons of MG.

Otherwise, enjoy this short little oneshot~

Special thanks to Divine Vengeance for PRing.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Be more gentle!" a voice cried, sounding distinctly different from the usual tone it held.<p>

"Sorry, sorry!" a slightly deeper voice apologized.

There was a clatter and screech of a chair sliding back across the floor, then the clack of footsteps on the cold tiles.

"Ahh… this looks like the right size…" the deeper voice murmured. The sound of footsteps repeated before the screech of the chair could be heard again.

"What are you- AH!" the higher and more feminine voice squeaked. There was a huge thump and a harsh smacking sound as something was knocked over.

"Nezumi! Are you okay?"

There was a brief silence.

"Center… No more. I can't take any more."

A sigh filled the air.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

Suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open, revealing five figures clad in green jumpsuits. Their leader, donning a fierce expression, led the scramble into the room.

"Oi! When a lady says no, she means no!" Wota commanded, pointing dramatically at the girl wearing a brown cardigan.

Bungee also followed up with her own statement. "Center! I thought you were better than this-"

"What," the girl, Center, scowled, "are you talking about?"

Blinking rapidly, Team Hormone took in the scene before them. Center was dabbing a nasty gash on Nezumi's arm, holding a cotton ball in one hand and a roll of gauze in the other. The hooded girl's injured right arm lay limply across Center's lap as the girl tended to the wound.

"Oh…" the five of them said.

Center's scowl, if it was even possible, deepened. "Exactly _what_ did you think we were doing?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Wota hurriedly told her.

Shaking her head side to side in exasperation, Unagi pushed her way to the front of the group. "What happened?" she asked.

Center opened her mouth to answer, but Nezumi quickly cut her off. "It seems that the girls from Yabakune can hold quite a grudge."

All five heads of Team Hormone nodded up and down. "I see," they said in unison.

An awkward silence filled the room as Center continued to dutifully clean the wound. After a couple seconds, Akicha nudged Wota and gestured towards the door. Wota caught on immediately.

"Umm, we'll just leave you two alone then…" the leader stated, kicking the rest of Team Hormone to the door.

"Together~" Unagi added.

"Alone!" Mukuchi emphasized.

"Alright, that's enough you two." With a final kick, the door slammed shut behind their green outfits.

Setting the bloody cotton ball on a nearby desk, Center grabbed a few strips of soft cotton and placed them along the five-inch cut across Nezumi's forearm. Carefully keeping the cotton in place, she started to wrap the gauze around.

A tense silence enveloped the two as the taller girl continued her work. After securing the wrap with a safety pin, Center gently removed the arm off her lap.

The hooded girl breathed in deeply and looked away from her friend. Eyes guarded by the pink hood, Nezumi tentatively spoke. "Center… if you're angry, you can just say so."

Center blinked in surprise. "A-angry?"

"Don't toy with me."

"B-but-"

"I went ahead and stubbornly took that route home, even though you told me not to…"

Nezumi's form was shaking.

"And you ended up needing to save me again."

A pair of warm arms circled firmly around the hooded girl's body as Center captured Nezumi in a tight and protective hug. Placing her mouth right next to Nezumi's ear, Center gently spoke.

"I saved you yesterday. I also saved you many days before that, and another time before as well. I'll do it as many times as I need to, even if it costs me my own life."

In another time, Nezumi would have pushed, kicked, and shoved her way out of this hug. Instead, she returned the embrace, buried her head in Center's shoulder, and even leaned in closer, taking in the trust and strength this girl gave her.

They remained like this for a little while, with Nezumi slowly dozing off in between Center's warmth and her soothing scent. No one else came to interrupt them (perhaps Team Hormone had actually done something useful and told people to stay away?) and neither of them were willing to move. Both were comfortable.

"I love you."

Nezumi blinked, completely stunned. Even though she had heard the words before, this time…

Something was different.

Something… wet?

Nezumi pulled slightly away, not enough to leave the hug, but enough to look up at her friend's face. Tears were streaming out of Center's chocolate colored eyes, showing a weakness that was never usually there.

Gripping the brown cardigan tightly in her hands, Nezumi stared in confusion. "Center?"

Her friend smiled bitterly and tried to detach herself from Nezumi's touch. "I'm sorry."

Nezumi refused to let go. "Center, don't you dare leave me now. Not after all you've just said."

"Then," Center murmured, bending down and leaning in close, "would you let me leave if I did this?"

For a second, Nezumi couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then suddenly a pair of soft lips was on her own.

Eh?

What?

Huh?

For the first time in her life, Nezumi could not form a coherent thought. In all the years of her young life, she had never had her mind completely blank. There was always something to plan, something to do, something to think about.

She was stunned.

But just as quickly as it had come, Center pulled away. The tears, if possible, seemed to have increased tenfold after the kiss, pouring steadily down Center's cheeks.

"Center…" Nezumi breathed out, still astonished at what had just happened. The girl flinched as her name was spoken.

"It's disgusting, right? My love for you," Center spat out, clenching her hands together into fists.

Nezumi pressed herself against Center, despite the girl's resistance, and shook her head.

"No."

Brown eyes widened.

"It's…"

Nezumi scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to find an appropriate word to describe the feeling she felt at that moment. However, the clever mouse was stumped.

Growling in frustration, Nezumi grabbed the back of Center's neck and pulled her down for round two.

Everything became clear for her. Why Center had done so much and cared so much for _her_, for some spoiled brat thrust into a school for yankees, now made sense.

A newfound feeling welled up inside of her as she continued to kiss Center, causing her head to spin and her heart to beat rapidly. She felt as if she could take on all of Yabakune as long as Center was by her side, because anything was possible then. Center…

Center was her everything.

"I love you."

This time it was Nezumi's voice who spoke those words.

Cupping Center's cheeks with her hands, she wiped the tears away with her thumbs while gazing resolutely at those eyes that now held surprise and disbelief. Then, gradually, a goofy grin spread across Center's face, and her eyes shone with complete and utter happiness.

"R-really?"

Swept along by her emotions, Nezumi found herself smiling a true smile for the first time in years. Seeing this, Center became stunned once again.

"Really."

Bending down, Center placed her forehead over Nezumi's and gently held the hands on her cheeks.

"Wow… you should smile more often," Center breathed out. "You're so beautiful…"

Nezumi turned bright red.

"H-hey!" she stuttered, trying to control the blood rushing to her face.

"Ehehe~"

"Don't 'ehehe' me!"

Center grinned and stood up, keeping one of Nezumi's hands in her grip. She pulled the smaller girl up and kissed her cheek.

"Come on. Let's go see the view from the top. Together."

Nezumi nodded, still blushing at the new meaning of that word.

"Together."


End file.
